callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency Data System
The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a server database program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be accessed from the computer terminal found in the interrogation room of the main menu after breaking free from the chair. Various UNIX-like commands are available for navigating the system. Known CIA User Accounts (listed in alphabetical order as they appear after typing WHO and the /home directory) User: amason '''- Password: '''PASSWORD *The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in when you first use the terminal. User: asmith - Password: ROXY *The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith. User: bharris - Password: GOSKINS *The user account of Bruce Harris User: dking - Password: MFK *The user account of D. King. User: fwoods - Password: PHILLY *The user account of Frank Woods. User: gweaver '''- Password: '''GEDEON *The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. User: hkissinger - Password: unknown *The user account of Henry Kissinger. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: jbowman - Password: UWD *The user account of Joseph Bowman. User: jehoover - Password: unknown *The user account J. Edgar Hoover, The first director of the FBI from 1924 to 1972. User: jfkennedy - Password: LANCER *The user account of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. User: jhudson - Password: BRYANT1950 *The user account of Jason Hudson; if logged onto, the player will get a gamer picture of Hudson. User: jmccone - Password: BERKLEY22 *The user account of John A. McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. User: jturner - Password CONDOR75 *The user account of J. Turner. User: lbjohnson - Password: LADYBIRD *The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson. User: rhelms - Password: LEROSEY *The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. User: rjackson - . Password: SAINTBRIDGET *The user account of Ryan Jackson User: rkain - Password: SUNWU *The user account of Richard Kain. User: rnixon '''- password '''CHECKERS *The user account of President Richard Nixon User: sagnew - Password: unknown *The user account of Nixon's Vice President Spiro Agnew. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: tbrooks '''- Password: '''LAUREN *The user account of Terrance Brooks. User: twalker - Password: RADI0 *The user account of T. Walker. User: vbush - Password: MANHATTAN *The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. User: wraborn '''- Password: '''BROMLOW *The user account of William Raborn, Director of Central Intelligence from 1965-1966. Commands zork '''(or hello sailor') - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the terminal. Play the Zork game to get the "Eaten By A Grue" achievement/trophy. '''doa' - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. Play the Dead Ops Arcade game to get the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables trophies/achievements. alicia - begins a session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. She runs like Cleverbot. help - displays help information cat or print or type - prints the contents of a file (.txt, .pic, .snd) cd [ |.|..|path] - changes the current directory. cls - clears the screen dir 'or '''ls '- displays the contents of the current directory. '''decode - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher encode - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher exit - exits the current login session foobar - displays the string: Fee Fie Foe Foo! hello sailor '''- launches ZORK I '''login - starts a new login session on the current system mail - opens the current users mailbox rlogin system - attempts a login session on a remote system. Known remote systems are DREAMLAND and DOD. who - lists the users who have accounts on the current system ' ' Zork commands restart - restarts zork save - saves zork quit - quits zork Remote Systems Other remote systems exist and are accessible using the login and rlogin functions. The only confirmed remote systems are Dreamland and DOD (Department of Defense). There are only 3 remote systems, known as "Der Riese" - "DOD" and "Dreamland". There is not any other servers to be found. Entering the "login" command is to ONLY LOGIN to the CIA DATABASE, as it says on the screen. The "rlogin" command is for reaching remote servers only! DREAMLAND (a.k.a. Area 51) The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin '''command. Known users and passwords are: User: '''twalker - Password: THANKSDAD User:' vbush' - Password: MAJESTIC1 User: roppen - Password: TRINITY DOD The DoD (Department of Defense) remote system is accessible using the rlogin 'command. The only rumored user is 'RMCNAMARA. There's no known further Information at this time. ''VERUCKT'' The Verruckt archives may be accessible using the login command but no usernames or passwords are known at this time. ''DERRIESE'' The Der Riese archives are accessible using the rlogin command. Dr. Ludvig Maxis has a username under 'dr'maxisbut the password still remains unconfirmed. Edward Richtofen is also a user, either as edward or '''erichtofen'. Other confimed users are: TDempsey, TMasaki,NBelinski,Samantha,Sophia and Peter. No passwords confirmed.However it seems that the limericks on the other accounts are key to finding the passwords and a cipher "John Banana" is referenced in them if the passwords are found they may reveal vital information about the English lighthouse seen on the Der Riese notice boards and in the teleporter images. This may be a possible future map pack along with Groom Lake. Category:Trivia